


Sometimes We Speak For Each Other

by ManniTouh



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManniTouh/pseuds/ManniTouh
Relationships: Robert Lutece & Rosalind Lutece
Kudos: 4





	Sometimes We Speak For Each Other

  
  



End file.
